


I Want to Know What Love Is

by Ljparis



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljparis/pseuds/Ljparis
Summary: At a wedding, Lois comes to a realization.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unattached to any particular 'verse. Just my general DC headcanon.
> 
> Prompt: "I Want to Know What Love Is," as performed by Clay Aiken

It looked as though Valentine’s Day had vomited, Lois decided as she sipped a chocolate martini. Thank God for an open bar, she thought. She looked across the grand ballroom at the happy couple—the new Mr. and Mrs. Bruce Wayne—lost in their own little world with each other, gazing into each other’s eyes as if the rest of the room didn’t exist. 

It was strange though, Lois thought, the last time she had interviewed the former playboy millionaire, a committed relationship was the last thing on his mind. And now what? A fairytale wedding ceremony followed by cupid’s own reception with the who’s who of the universe in attendance.

Lois and Clark had been sent to cover the wedding. Somehow Clark had scored an exclusive with the newlyweds. Bruce Wayne, like the city beat, was just one other thing that Clark had nicked from Lois. 

She took another sip of the martini, slouching against the wall. She bent down to rub the back of her calves. Her heels were two inches too high and a squeeze too tight. 

Bruce twirled his wife out then in, and her long black curls followed in an elegant wave. She laughed, musically, in a way that made the men in the room turn and the women frown. She was, in a word, breathtaking, and she complimented Bruce in every way. He was dark, brooding, mysterious while she was light, charitable, open. Standing next to each other, they commanded the attention of everyone in a way that Lois found reminiscent of the first time she saw the Trinity standing together after an earthquake in India—it was an image that was on the front page of every newspaper in the world. 

Lois sighed and finished off the martini as the strains of a new song started. She set the glass down and searched the room for her partner. If she had to be at a wedding reception worthy of Aphrodite herself, she might as well make the most of it, even if that meant having Clark step on her toes a few times. 

But she never quite made it to her partner because she spotted him interrupting the Wayne’s embrace. Lois wished she was close enough to hear the words being exchanged, especially when Bruce backed away and allowed Clark Kent a dance with his bride. Lois stared with her mouth hanging open. 

“Why Miss Lane, what an attractive look you have on your face.” 

She turned. She hadn’t even noticed the man of the hour walking toward her. “I didn’t know Clark knew your wife,” she said, only slightly flustered and covering it well. At least her mouth shut. 

“Clark Kent is always full of surprises,” Bruce said. He raised a glass of champagne, tipping it in the direction of Clark and his wife. She caught his eye and smiled brightly. 

Lois could see her blue eyes sparkling from across the room. She frowned. Clark looked almost graceful dancing with Mrs. Wayne. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

The smile on Bruce’s face hadn’t faltered all night. “What are you waiting for, Lois? The two of you have known each other for years, you know he’s in love with you, take the plunge.” 

“Excuse me?” The corners of Bruce’s eyes crinkled. “What are you scared of?” 

“This from the man who until not six months ago had a new piece of arm candy every night. Tell me, were they as plastic in bed as they seemed attached to you?” 

“Why Lois, I’m hurt. It’s my wedding day. Can’t you be nice for once?” Bruce, still smiling, covered his chest with a hand and a mocking gasp. 

“I’m always nice,” she growled. 

“Down, tiger,” he whispered. 

Lois was staring at Clark and Mrs. Wayne. They looked good together too, both dark-haired, and Clark was larger than Bruce, looked as though he could curve his own arms around Mrs. Wayne and she’d fit perfectly. Lois’s frown deepened. 

“Lois?” 

She jerked her gaze away to look at Bruce. He wasn’t smiling anymore. “Yes?” 

He glanced sideways at his wife and friend momentarily. “Are you scared?” he asked. “It’s okay. I was scared too, terrified really.” He set his champagne flute on the tray of a passing server without drinking it. “And it took some time, some time to think things over, but I eventually decided that I wanted to know what it was like, really like.”

“What what was like?” Lois asked.

“Love,” he said. “I wanted to know what love was like. And with—with Diana it’s more than I ever hoped. She warms me. She completes me. She makes me forget everything horrible in my past.”

Lois shook her head. “I would have never imagined you’d be standing here telling me this,” she said.

He chuckled and then the smile was back. “I would have had you committed to Arkham if you told me I’d be so ridiculously in love one day too. But you know what? It’s completely worth it. Really.” He turned.

She followed his gaze to find Diana and Clark walking toward them. Their arms were looped together, and he, too, was smiling as she talked to him, her words indecipherable amid the conversation and music in the room. “Congratulations,” Lois said to Diana as they stopped in front of her and Bruce. “It was a lovely wedding.”

“You think so?” Diana asked. She exchanged an amused glance with Bruce. “Because I think it was rather over the top. I wanted to elope in the Mediterranean but my husband here insisted on this festival of lights and flowers. Isn’t it just enough to make you want to throw up? All this pink?”

Lois blinked. There was no way that—“Bruce’s insistence?” she gasped. She looked at him. Sure enough he was as red as the roses lost in his wife’s curls.

“Diana, dance with me,” he said suddenly and maneuvered her away from Lois in an instant, ducking away from the questions sure to start firing from Lois’s mouth. 

Lois stared some more, her mouth open.

“You can close your mouth, Lois,” Clark said from nearer her than she expected.

She jumped. “Clark! What are you—? I mean, I didn’t know you were this close with the Waynes.”

He shrugged and dodged the question. “Do you want to dance with me?” he asked.

Lois looked at him. He seemed different all of a sudden. There was no stammer to his speech, no unsteadiness on his feet. He wasn’t slouching. He seemed bigger to her, more confident. “I—” she began. “Yes, I’d like that.” She took his hand, finding hers lost in his large palm.

Clark moved them out onto the dance floor with ease. He didn’t bump into a single other person. Who was this man who’d suddenly taken the place of her partner? Or had he always been right in front of her and she just never noticed it? What about what Bruce said, about him being in love with her? Lois looked at him. 

Clark blinked and moved his blue eyes shiftily from her gaze. He cleared his throat and started to slouch a little. He nudged her foot with his and apologized.

Lois frowned and laid her cheek against his warm shoulder. His hand moved to press lightly against the base of her spine. It was a familiar touch, comfortable. Lois shook her head. She was imagining things, she figured. It was the atmosphere. For a second there, she thought she was with someone else.


End file.
